The Most Dangerous Game: Chapter 2
by gh0sterkid
Summary: Fionna was not only transported to Ooo, but directly into the Nightosphere. Will Hunson help her out? Or just keep her to himself?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story between Hunson Abadeer and Fionna, sorry if it's not that amazing, first time writing a fic! Wow, here I go!

* Hunson doesn't look like he does in the actual cartoon, he looks more serious.

Fionna was covered in blood, not much just a few splatters on her shirt and face, even some in her hair! It was rather disgusting, but at least it wasn't much she thought to herself as she began walking back to Hunson's home. Right before she took a step further she stopped, wondering if she should go back just yet. She could go back, take a quick shower and head back out, but there's always a chance he could get... Physical as he did before. "Oh gross, I just... I need a shower... But, ugh!" She shook her head, shower it is. Sure she could go get what she needs next since it's the last one but have herself smelling like someone shit all over her for any longer? No, that wasn't going to cut it. Besides since the frog's blood would soon smell awful f not cleaned right away, Hunson shouldn't want to touch her. Right?

She gently knocked on the door, to scared to knock on it remotely loud at all in case he would try yo crush her again. As she waited she lifted her shirt up to see the bruises on her ribs from that incident. "Man, he really did a number on me big time! Ugh." She didn't hear the door open as she was to busy poking her bruises, she always liked how it felt when they were slightly touched for some odd reason. "My my, if I knew you wanted to expose yourself like that I would have just let you stayed. Cute shade of green by the way,nice touch with the lace and small ribbon. " He smirked and pulled on the tiny ribbon that was centered on the undergarment and at that moment he heard snickers of lesser demons nearby. He could never enjoy anything anymore, not even teasing someone about what the wore can he? Upset he groaned and said, "Dammit cover yourself!" He yanked her shirt down, accidentally clawing her on the abdomen. "Oh ouch!" she shoved him back and held the spot she got cut and slowly started to bleed.

"What the heck man?!" She looked up only to be pulled inside and have the door slammed behind her and being pushed against the door, not to mention a rough cold hand be pressed against hers which was holding back the blood. "I didn't mean to, I don't make people bleed for a reason." he looked around and pressed harder. Fionna winced and tried to push him off. "Stop that hurts me! Stop! I'm just a human, I get hurt easily jeez!" He looked at her with a mixed emotion between concern and frustration. "I know, you bleed easily too and that's not good. They will pick on you and possibly hurt you if they see how flimsy you are. So I'm trying to make you stop bleeding." He moved her hand and took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and cleaned her hand. "Man, for it being an accident you sure scratched me pretty deep..." She took her hand away from his and blushed a bit as he placed his hand on her waist and cleaned off the running blood. "Come on, we need to patch it up so it won't bleed anymore." He lead her to his chair and lifted her shirt a bit more to make sure the blood won't soak into her shirt. "Alright, this is going to hurt, so just deal with it."

Honestly he cut deeper than he thought he did and pulled a chair up beside her and reached under the seat. She removed her hat and let her hair flow over her shoulders and gather around her waist. "Man I need a shower after this... So uhm... How bad is it?" She placed her hand nearby the wound and looked down at it worriedly. "I'll need to make a few stitches, heh I didn't know my nails were that sharp to tell you the truth." Hunson looked at her and cleared his throat as He took out a needle and began to thread it. "Wait what? I hate needles man! No way!" She began pulling down her shirt but he quickly lifted it back up.

He sighed and said, "Do you want a demon try cutting you up and stuff in your sleep? I don't think so. Look just uh... Okay hold my hand or whatever okay?" He looked at her for a moment then back at the wound.

"Are you sure you know how to do this? Shouldn't you call a doctor or whatever?" Her questions went on and on as he was getting ready. "Listen, either I do it or you wait it out okay? Now just be a good little girl and hush up."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story between Hunson Abadeer and Fionna, sorry if it's not that amazing, first time writing a fic! Wow, here I go!

* Hunson doesn't look like he does in the actual cartoon, he looks more serious.

She didn't like the fact that she was going to get stitches, not to mention by the same guy who did this to her in the first place, but she held her breath as he placed his right hand on her waist to hold her down. He did it gently enough to not bruise her, but just enough so she wouldn't get up by the pain. "Fine... It just better not leave any marks." Hesitantly she reached for his right hand with her left hand and curled her fingers around his hand. It felt good, she thought to herself as she held tightly when he began to sow. "Aughh this sucks." She held her eyes shut tight and gripped his hand tighter, in return he held a little tighter to hers. "Okay it shouldn't take long alright? Look I'm half way there. Just don't yell out, I can tell they are waiting nearby to hear you scream. They like chaos too."

Fionna couldn't help but bite her lip with each small stab, tightening ever so slowly the wound and letting some blood squeeze through. It felt as if oil was trying to get through her fingers when she would mess around with it from time to time. "I-I can't this hurts too much! Please stop!" She held back her tears but she was about to yell out as he was finishing the final stitches. "No no, c'mon I know your stronger than that. You killed that frog thing and got what I asked for and survived me crushing you. This should be nothing, am I right?"

Hunson looked up and saw his little pep talk had no effect on her, she was about to yell. "Dammit, you are such a child for fucks sake! Man up!" She kicked his leg, which in the end was an awful mistake. He went to go rub his leg but the needle scratched her stomach and got caught on a thread, pulling it and almost opening it once more. One hand was getting a grip of it's life time while the other was placed over the wound again. "OH MY G-" she was silenced at the last moment.

He had stood up quickly and leaned over, kissing her and then pulling her close to his chest. She didn't bother yelling out and all she did was have her face against him. "... You didn't shut up." He sat back down and quickly finished the job and slid the kit underneath. As he was cleaning the tools and her skin, she slowly placed her fingertips on her lips, not believing what happened was true. She slowly breathed his name as he bent down to put away the medical kit. His left ear moved slightly against the outer side of her left thigh, barley catching what she had said to him. He stayed there for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry that I did that." Not really to tell the truth, it was nice to have her be quiet without having to hurt her. He stood up and carefully dressed the stitches, slowly pulling her shirt over so it wouldn't get caught on it. "No don't do that..." She lightly breathed again.

His lower right cheek and upper neck felt her warm breath as she said that and as he did she slowly moved her lower body closer to his. "I don't want it down. I want it up." She started to loosen his tie as she spoke and he didn't stop her. So many thoughts were going through his head as she did so. Could he betray his wife even though she did the same? He still loved her, even if she left after the whole ordeal. Could he really do the things he did with his wife with another woman? A girl? He held his head as she began to unbutton his shirt. "Listen, I can't. I just can't do this," he struggled to say to her and couldn't bear to look down at her. "You're a kid for one fucking reason, and I'm married."

Even though he stated his reasons he did nothing to stop her. Her right leg pressing closer to his outer right leg and her left leg going in between. "You aren't doing anything to stop me though, are you? Besides, I don't see a ring. Don't lie to me." She teased and smirked as he looked away towards the picture he had earlier faced down. "Besides, I'm not a girl, I'm 19. Just in time too huh?" He ignored her and sat against her, feeling her move slightly against him. His wife was gone and that was that, he was being offered a whole new body to explore, to claim as his own. He quickly shifted his hands onto her waist and laid his head on her shoulder, lightly kissing her chin.

He sat over her lap and pressed himself against her. "Maybe there is another way back home?" He chuckled and stayed against her, feeling her warmth on his cold body. She knew it, he didn't want to help her out, it was to help him and his disgusting needs out, wasn't it? "Bastard, I know why you aren't sending me home." She shoved him back and pulled her shirt and skirt down. "I'm so upset, I've never sworn until now! Ugh! Just get me home!"

He was confused, he was just getting seduced by her, then the next minute she is frustrated at him. "Wh... You're the one whose basically asking to get fucked! I didn't do anything but fixed you up! You ungrateful little whore! I should have just let you bleed and left you outside to become the next meal for a hungry demon!" He fixed his shirt, didn't even bother with the tie and stormed off into his room. She jumped a little as he slammed the door, but smiled as he did it. Now was her chance to look inside of the book, to really see if there wasn't any other way than what he said.


End file.
